


Фотосессия

by WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Антон Шагин - Fandom, Максим Матвеев - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Melodrama, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Single work, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Шагин быстро поднимался вверх по лестнице и думал, как всё-таки он не любит фотосессии и интервью, для которых нужно переодеваться, наносить на себя грим, чтобы, не дай Бог, не было видно морщин: искусственность, мишура, которой не должно быть в разговоре, где человек собирается рассказывать о себе. И в человеке вообще.
Relationships: Антон Шагин/Максим Матвеев
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Фотосессия

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: WTF Shageev and roles 2021 - "Фотосессия"
> 
> Внимание! Кросдрессинг.  
> Антону предстоит поучаствовать в совместной съемке с Максимом, но оказывается, что тот выбрал рискованный аутфит.  
> АУ! Без жен и детей.

Рука Матвеева, набирающего сообщение, тряслась. Он всегда немного подрагивал – такая текстура, нервная система такая – но сейчас обуздать дрожь было нереально.

«Поднимайся, Антон, на втором этаже тебя встретит менеджер. Я одеваюсь».

Отправить.

Руководство «STAR», купив «Подкидыша» для показа, кажется, планировало заполучить Шагина в будущие проекты. Решено было сделать фотосессию, чтобы материал мог попасть в печатные издания и на сайты. Партнером был выбран Матвеев, звезда проверенная и выглядящая хорошо хоть в мешке из-под картошки. Богомолов, посмеявшись, отказался – и пожелал удачи.

А вот у Матвеева мечта сбывалась. Он стрелял глазами через зеркало на классический костюм, приготовленный для Шагина, а потом на свои руки, увитые венами, лежащие на подоле длинного черного платья.

Шагин быстро поднимался вверх по лестнице и думал, как всё-таки он не любит фотосессии и интервью, для которых нужно переодеваться, наносить на себя грим, чтобы, не дай Бог, не было видно морщин: искусственность, мишура, которой не должно быть в разговоре, где человек собирается рассказывать о себе, и в человеке вообще. Закрытый человек – Антон Шагин предпочитал естественность в таких беседах, оттого интервью с ним было катастрофически мало, а фотосессии можно по пальцам сосчитать.

Менеджер указал, как пройти в гримерку, и предупредил, что она совместная. Максиму Шагин доверял, никаких проблем это не вызвало. Вся эта затея выглядела вполне комфортно. Ровно до того момента, пока он не увидел Макса.

Черный шелк платья плотно облегает его тощую фигуру, а на стопах надеты черные туфли на низком каблуке.

Максим Матвеев в чертовом платье.

– Ты будешь в образе Эдварда? – голос звучит неестественно резко. Шагин видел спектакль и не осуждал его за такую роль: в конце концов, сыграна она была блестяще, как и все роли Максима. Но одно дело – смотреть, и другое – участвовать в совместной фотосессии. – Тебе не кажется, что о таких деталях рассказывают заранее?

– Не совсем. Я буду в отсылке на образ Эдварда. – Речь Макса льется небрежно, и почти незаметно, как трудно ему это дается. Руки поднимаются и аккуратно проводят по гладко забранным назад недавно отрощенным волосам. – Еще это немного про старый Голливуд, как я понял.

Дверь стучит о косяк, появляется бодрая, запыхавшаяся гримерша: забыла половину своего сундука и забирала из такси.

– Я принесла стик для контура, слава богу! ...Здравствуйте, Антон, садитесь сюда. Я сейчас позову Любу, она вас уложит.

Матвеев решается скосить голубые глаза, считывая, насколько Шагин зол: и глазами просит его сесть – и дать свои русые, подбритые по бокам волосы – в руки Любе, а лицо – девочке, раскладывающей на столике новые принадлежности.

У Максима на лице тон, глаза слегка подкрашены, и вот уже в ход идет упомянутый контур: бежевая линия на скуле.

Но Шагин не двигается, он смотрит на Матвеева и не мигает. Это его дело, пусть считает себя тем, кем хочет, делает, что хочет, одевается, как хочет. Шагин не должен вмешиваться в его жизнь и осуждать, однако точно так же не должен участвовать в том, что не принимает и принимать не собирается.

– Простите, вы бы не могли оставить нас на несколько минут? – Шагин чуть мягче обращается к двум женщинам. Они переглядываются, но под его взглядом не решаются спорить. Антон не скандалист и не будет устраивать сцену при всех.

Как только закрываются двери, взгляд возвращается к Максиму. Накрашенному, черт, как женщина. Слишком неожиданно и неприятно. Еще более неприятно от чувства вины, что он так поступает с другом. Но разве... он тоже не имеет право на мнение? Нежелание участвовать во всех этих современных течениях?

Хорошего настроения как не бывало.

– Я не буду принимать участие в этой съемке, – Антон поджимает губы, но говорит спокойно. – Извини, но нет.

И он разворачивается на выход, но медлит. Не потому что ждет уговоров, а хоть какого-то объяснения. Ждет глупо и эгоистично.

Ужас проглядывает через маску расслабленности на лице Матвеева, он разворачивается на стуле, обнимает спинку, как будто она может ему помочь, а юбка в пол складывается длинными линиями, словно тяжелый занавес.

– Антон, подожди, не уходи.

«Не пори горячку?»

«Нам вообще-то за это платят?». Компания, с которой у нас контракт.

«Это вообще-то искусство».

«Ну что тебе стоит?»

Поджав губы и коротко покашляв, Максим говорит совершенно другое:

– Ну прости. Прости, что не предупредил. Сюрприз? – поднимаются красивые, широкие плечи. – Мне предложили сделать шок-контент с женской одеждой. И я – мне-то не сложно! – согласился. А еще должен был сниматься ты, и я схватился за эту возможность, соединил одно с другим. Потому что я так давно этого хотел. Хотел, чтобы у нас была съемка. Такая, на грани фола, – виновато дергается уголок губы, глаза смотрят Шагину в колено. – Оно не пошло будет. Останься?

Антон не улыбается.

– Ты даже не спросил, хочу ли я участвовать в шокирующей фотосессии. Тебе не кажется, что о таком действительно стоит предупреждать заранее? – он цедит слова, холодно, прищуривается. Напряжение Максима физически ощутимо, но предложение сняться с мужчиной в женской одежде – слишком резкое, неожиданное нарушение зоны комфорта.

Матвеев чешет висок совершенно обыденным, неженственным жестом.

– Да. Ты прав. Да, нужно предупреждать. Но... тебя разве вытащишь? – брови виновато складываются. – Если бы я сказал, что надену это, ты бы точно не пришел. Ну прости. Это ловушка. Ловушка. И идея безумная. Признаю.

Большие (за счет неяркого темного контура кажущиеся еще больше) глаза блестят заговорчески.

– Но будет же круто. Вот уж этого точно никто не ожидает!

Внезапно Максим кажется каким-то маленьким в этой комнате, несмотря на свою улыбку, ему явно страшно. Шагин никогда не осуждал людей за их взгляды, предпочтения, но, оказывается, действительно тяжело принимать то, что не таким, как все, может быть кто-то близкий тебе, а от твоего ответа, возможно, зависит – получит ли он травму.

Антон негромко вздыхает и отворачивается, подходит к костюму на кронштейне.

– Тебе обязательно быть в платье? –пальцами проводит по ткани пиджака.

– У него классная открытая спина! – отвечает Максим слишком быстро, скручиваясь на стуле в спираль и показывая острым пальцем на свою голую спину. Натягиваются мышцы, как длинные жгуты. – Фотограф сказал – грех не снять.

Голос и выражение лица у него при этом смягчаются, Матвееву явно всё это нравится, как ребенку новая игра.

– Да нет, там фрак еще есть. Голливуд же, белая бабочка, бродвейские постановки, такой, как я понял – лоск. Такое я постоянно надеваю.

И как-то неловко замолкает.

Антон не оборачивается, но достаточно слышать голос, интонацию восторга в нем. Шагин кажется сам себе пришельцем из далекого прошлого, который с тревожным интересом, а иногда ужасом смотрит на вещи вокруг, не узнает мир, пытается понять, но в итоге выбирает изоляцию среди того, что ему привычно.

Кажется, это личностная стагнация: не развиваться, не изучать, не принимать.

– И почему ты решил надеть платье? – всё тише и тише звучит его голос.

Бросив короткий опасливый взгляд на Антона, Макс поджимает губы.

– Для меня это не шутка, – слова вырываются быстрее, чем он успевает это проконтролировать. – У меня нет такой съемки. Я ее хотел. И единственный, с кем я ее хотел – это ты.

Шагин напрягается и замирает. Он выпрямляется, разворачивается неестественно, непластично, чувствуя невероятную тяжесть в теле.

– И что для тебя это значит? – Шагин старается не думать о последних словах и сосредоточиться на первой фразе. – Ты однажды говорил, что роль Эдварда изменила тебя. Так изменила? – Антон едва сам понимает, что значит это «так». – Я говорил, что слишком консервативен и старомоден, я не знаю, что значат эти изменения, – и, ощущая в горле неприятный, колючий ком от страха встречи с неизвестным и, может, тем, что тяжело принимать, он смотрит Максиму в глаза. – Объясни.

Матвеев в этот момент, кажется, забыв про платье, собирает руки в замок между коленей.

– Мы такие разные. Всегда были. И за последние годы, наверное, стали. Ты всегда был сильным, даже суровым, а сейчас стал еще острее. Если бы... выбирать мужчину, который смотрелся бы рядом со мной, когда я в платье – в Кинастоне не было такого, иначе бы я давно отснялся – я бы попросил только тебя. Это же ты. Антон. Я знаю тебя пятнадцать лет.

Шагин не это хотел узнать.

...Страшно и еще более болезненно допускать такую мысль. Шагин хмурится.

– Я просил объяснить, – растеряв суровость, Антон поднимает брови.

Матвеев открыл рот. Закрыл. Потом распахнул голубые глаза-блюдца. Его, кажется, настигло понимание.

– Я не гей, если ты об этом! ...А в платье. Черт, я не знаю. Мне нравится эта женственность, которую я нашел. Только и всего. Когда... когда ты так спрашиваешь, я начинаю думать, что и правда что-то не так. Я-то думал, что это... круто?

Антон оскалился на ответ. Больше на себя и на такое предположение. Теперь за это было очень стыдно, стыдно, что это заметили. Это избавило от нужды задавать прямой неловкий вопрос, но менее стыдно не становилось.

Шагин отвернулся. Он не считал, что мужчина должен быть женственным. Может, просто потому что никто никому ничего не должен? Не должен соответствовать чьим-то стандартам? Это всё равно, что осуждать за стиль рисования, за манеру игры на сцене, за голос, за предпочтения. Никто не должен соответствовать чьим-то ожиданиям. Сам же говорил.

– Ясно.

И, к тому же, он не может взять и подставить людей. Сыграет.

– Ладно.

Со скрипом, и почему-то стало тревожно. Нет, понятно. Реакция, внимание, которое он терпеть не мог. Шагин посмотрел на костюм и стал молча переодеваться.

В дверь постучали. Появилась ярко-рыжая, коротко стриженная голова, женская. Фотограф неловко проскользнула в гримерку.

– Всё в порядке?

Максим быстро-быстро закивал.

– Нам надо было поговорить, мы с Антоном сто лет не виделись.

Женщина протянула Шагину руку, они обменялись рукопожатием. Матвеев исподтишка проследил все реакции, потому что пришедшая дама-фотограф была одета в шаровары и джинсовую рубашку с пуговицами на правую сторону. Неловкость Антона дрожала в воздухе, но бежать было некуда. Макс встал и расправил плечи, сбрасывая напряжение. Когда вернулась парикмахер Люба, он успел коротко погладить Шагина по плечу в накрахмаленной рубашке, пахнущей новизной.

– Спасибо, – прозвучало негромко, так, что слышал только Антон.


	2. Коллаж

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неголосуемая бонусная иллюстрация.

[](https://imgbox.com/3AAvTcHp)


End file.
